


Making It a Problem

by TaraTyler



Series: Dornie [5]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, dornie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Making It a Problem

Dorothy Castlemore had been a pain in Connie’s ass since the moment that they had met. Ever since the day they met, Connie Bonacieux had been a little bit concerned about the enigmatic woman Dorothy was an intense person and despite the hint of danger, Connie couldn’t help but find her immensely captivating. Dorothy burned with an inner fire Connie generally lacked. In rare moments, the spark that fueled that fire could be catching, and Connie would be caught up in the flames. She couldn’t understand how Dorothy remained unscathed.

“Cooonnnie!” Dorothy bellowed as she came into their shared apartment. “I neeeed you!”

Connie had just come out of the shower when she heard her roommate. Her hair was all bundled up in a towel, donning her fluffiest robe. “Coming!” she yelled back and tied the sash around her waist.

“Ta-da!” Dorothy said with a flourish, gesturing to the large tree she had just dragged up into their home. Connie noted Dorothy was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, dirt, and leaves. Connie could also tell she was very proud of herself.

“You got us a Christmas tree!” Connie said excitedly, jumping up and down in place. She had spent the past few days not necessarily _homesick_ so much as missing the traditions she generally associated with the holidays. Dorothy had been so busy lately she had assumed the other girl hadn’t noticed, yet here she stood with a tree. “You shouldn’t have.” she added reproachfully.

“You are the only person I know who can take a wonderful season like Christmas and turn it into a ‘problem’. Just say thank you and help me to set it up and decorate.” Dorothy said in the snarky tone that made Connie want to punch her.

“Thank you, Dor. Thank you so much.” Connie said, shaking her head and jumping into Dorothy’s arms. Dorothy hugged her back tightly, still very proud of herself, but especially happy her prize made Connie happy.

Connie extricated herself slightly awkwardly. When her feet hit the floor again, she left her arms around Dorothy’s neck. She really just didn’t want to let go.

“You go shower and I will get started.” Connie said with a smile that made all of Dorothy’s work worth it. Connie leaned forward and kissed Dorothy’s cheek quickly before brushing past her to see what lights and ornaments Dorothy had brought and what else they might need. She had moved on so quickly that Connie missed how bright a shade of pink Dorothy’s cheeks turned and the way her fingers lingered over the skin Connie’s lips had touched.

Two different women, two different acts had led to one moment of realization for both. They learned an inherent fact through two totally different variants of actions, but it was the same fact. Two spur of the moment decisions, giving a tree and giving a kiss, taught them they loved one another. The spark was catching and Connie was definitely on fire now.


End file.
